


Unbelievable Encounters

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Oliver, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor meet at a popular club, but instead of Connor using Oliver for info he is spying on someone for a case when he sees Oliver standing alone. Before they really have the chance to talk Connor has to leave to follow his suspect, fortunately they start to bump into each other everywhere.</p><p>Connor didn't think himself the type to do boyfriends but this guy might just be the exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

As he was dragged into the dimly lit building, he couldn't help but think that he really ought to just leave. The only reason that Oliver was even there was because a fellow coworker had invited him to a sort of last minute bachelor party. To be fair, when he agreed to come he didn't think that it would lead to this. He didn't even know where they were going until they pulled up under the neon sign that he'd seen so many times  driving home.

It was one of the most popular clubs in the city. Men and women alike came for the fantastic dancers and the amazing parties the club would often hosted. It was a club that almost everyone in the business world seemed to know by name. The heavy beat of the music and the overwhelmingly loud chatter could be heard from the street, so stepping into the building was practically deafening. 

For such a popular club, it was nearly as full as he had thought it would be. And by not nearly full, he meant that you could stand and breathe without another human being completely invading and overtaking your space, unlike most other clubs that Oliver had been too. Not that Oliver had a lot of experience with clubs, he was more of a Netflix and chill kind of guy. The only reason he was ever at a club was a few social outings here and there to convince people that he wasn't a complete and utter hermit. Honestly, he probably wouldn't have come to this bachelor party if they'd given him the time to think. 

Someone bumped their shoulder against his. "Quit thinking so much, this is supposed to be a party. You're supposed to be having fun. At least try and have a good time."

It was Tom from the office, Oliver didn't really know him all that well but they'd talked a few times at office parties and in passing before. He worked in accounting and had a sort of jockish personality (in a 'yo bro' kind of way). Oliver didn't really understand how those two things mixed but they seemed to be working well for him. He had nice lean muscles and a tattoo peeking out from under the sleeve of his plunging v-neck t-shirt. In other words he was pretty much Oliver's type, a.k.a. out of his league.

"I'm having fun, but I'll probably be having a lot more once the drinks come out." Oliver replied with an awkward laugh. He pushed his glasses up his nose, a nervous habit, and looked around the club. While he and Tom had talked before at work functions and in passing at the office, he wouldn't really say they were friends. 

"I can fix that. I'll be right back, you stay here." Tom proclaimed loudly and with a wide smile. And then he was off, weaving through the crowd expertly towards the crowded bar. 

"Great. Just leave me here, in the middle of a crowd." Oliver sighed and spun back and forth, trying to find the rest of the guys that he had come here with. When he didn't immediately find them he took deep, steadying breaths in an attempt to stem the panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

He knew he shouldn't have come, he always ended up standing in the corner alone because he was overwhelmed by the crowds. It's happened since high school and at this point he really should know better. And yet...

The song changed to something s little slower and the sea of people adjusted their jumping and grinding accordingly. Finally, Oliver was able to work his way back to a wall. He leaned back and caught his breath. God he wished he could go home, at this point he didn't care if people thought he was a recluse if it meant that he could stay home comfortable and warm.

Oliver stayed like that for a while longer before he realized that Tom was probably looking for him. He could really use that drink right now.

"Someone as cute as you shouldn't look so lonely." 

Oliver turned to look at the speaker and very nearly stopped breathing. This guys is Hot with a capital H; scruffy, lean, and topped off with a cocky smirk. His clothes were tight yet formal, like he'd popped in on his way home after a long day of work. No way this guy should be talking to him.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm not. Lonely I mean." He stuttered over his words and wanted to punch himself. "I'm here with, uh, friends- well co-workers  really." Why did he have such a hard time talking to attractive people?

"What a shame," The stranger let his eyes wander over Oliver's body with obvious interest before flicking his gaze back up to Oliver's face. "I was about to ask if I could keep you company." The guy pouted slightly and on his ridiculously handsome face it looked more than a little out of place but, he still somehow made it work. "It's probably for the best anyway, I'm not totally sure how much longer I'll be able to hang around." He looked a little gleeful about his vagueness.

"What?" Oliver couldn't help but ask. He felt like he'd been enchanted by this stranger. It felt like the noise of the club wasn't anywhere near as overwhelming as it was moments before, everything seemed to have dulled down in the presence of this beautiful man.

"Technically, I'm here for work." The guy smirked once more but his eyes scanned over the crowd before settling on something on the dance floor that Oliver couldn't quite make out. "I have to go real quick but I'll try to come back. Can you stay here for a second?"

Oliver found himself nodding in reply. He meant to ask what it was that he did for a living but at the sight of that dazzling smile, the words seemed to escape him.

"Atta a boy," The guy smiled and it lit up his whole face. "What's your name? I'm Connor."

"Oliver."

"Well Oliver, I've got a surprise for you. I've got to go do something real quick, but I hope you'll be keeping an eye out for me." He shot Oliver a quick wink and disappeared into the crowd.

To be honest, he didn't really think he'd be seeing Connor again. No way a guy like that would go for a guy like him.


End file.
